cyberchasefandomcom-20200214-history
Matt
Matthew Hawksley "Matt" Quinlan is an 11-year-old boy and is voiced by , he likes to think by using his mind. He wears a backpack which contains most of the Cybersquad's equipment, though Digit carries many tools as well. He is sometimes absent-minded and does rash actions when he doesn't know what he is doing, causing many troubles. However, Matt is always willing to try things he's never done before, which both harms and helps the group. Matt is the only male cybermate seen in the show so far. His favorite color is green. Personality Interests and Talents .]] According to Cyberchase online, Matt has a strong interest in sports, such as riding his skateboard, playing baseball, and rock climbing. He loves Greek mythology and knows a lot about it. His favorite foods are pizza, cookies and pancakes. His favorite book is '' , he loves any music played by , and his favorite movie is . His two favorite games are Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 It is possible he has a crush on Inez since he calls her "Nezzie" to annoy her. Appearance Matt has apricot skin, orange hair, lime green turtleneck, neon blue jeans, and red sneakers/backpack. Life Matt lives on a farm with his mother, and has a pet pig named Sherman (nickname: Shermie). Relationships 'Jackie' He is just as nice to her as he is with Inez. He sometimes makes fun of her dramatic acting, bringing up arguments often. It is possible Matt likes Jackie because of how much he teases her and annoys her. 'Inez' When he calls her Nezzie, she gets annoyed. It is possible that he has a crush on her, but he also seems overprotective of his younger friend, and may view her as more of a sister than anything else. 'Slider' He is always jealous of Slider because Jackie and Inez always pay more attention to him. Matt and Slider make their peace in Team Spirit, as neither of them argue again. 'Digit' Matt and Digit are really good friends since they journey together with Jackie and Inez. With Digit, Matt can be able to use tools when he needs to when he is in situations, just like Jackie & Inez would. Trivia *Matt often calls Inez Nezzie, which makes her upset. *When Jackie freaks out, he makes fun of her. *Matt's favorite hobby is playing with yo-yos, his preferred yo-yo being a yellow one with a blue star in the center. *Matt is not a 31-year-old boy and he is not voiced by Matt Hill. *His favorite color is green. Gallery Matt (Castleblanca).jpg Matt (The Poddleville Case).jpg Matt (Return to Sensible Flats).jpg Matt (Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green).jpg Matt (All the Right Angles).jpg Matt (Mother's Day).jpg Matt (A Whale of a Tale).jpg Matt (The Guilty Party).jpg Matt (A Time To Cook).jpg Matt (EcoHaven CSE).jpg Matt (A Piece of the Action).jpg Matt (A Broom of One's Own).jpg Matt (A Tikiville Turkey Day).jpg Matt (EcoHaven Ooze).jpg Matt (On the Line).jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males